Chapter 1: Dawn of the New Life
Must escape. Running through the wilderness on a cold, dark night was a girl with hair as brown as the dirt she tread upon. Her hazel eyes fixed upon the road, using the moon as a light to guide her way. She was sprinting as fast as her legs could carry her, her heart racing from an unknown presence chasing after her. She panted violently and dared not to turn around to see if they were close, fearful she would trip. Have to run. Jumping over a log, she could hear the faint sound of trees collapsing. They were on her tail. She increased in speed, her chest huffing in and out. Her heart felt as if it were going to burst from her chest. Unable to move any longer, she took rest behind a tree. She leaned her head gently against the bark and tried to silence her heavy breathing. Hearing a large crack and several splinters flying past her tree, she could tell they didn't bother to jump over the log. Have to get away. Hearing footsteps and cracking twigs on the ground, she leaned in closer to the tree and covered her mouth with both hands, her eyes closing hard. She prayed to the North Star for help, but could only feel the hopeless cold brushing against her shoulders. A centipede had crawled onto said shoulder, and slowly inched down her arm. It's bite was sure to bring her wailing about, alerting them. Slowly and shakily, she brushed the insect off of her arm. Have to warn them. The thud of the centipede against a leaf was enough to alert her stalkers. Gasping, she ran forward, fighting exhaustion, as one of her pursuers sliced the tree in half with a swift kick. She barely managed to roll out of the way as it came colliding into the ground. Aubi... One of her suit-wearing stalkers leaped onto the tree and ran along it toward her. Turning her head and noticing him reaching her, her eyes widened in fear as her mouth opened to scream. ...be strong. A loud gunshot is heard, sending crows flying out of the trees from fright. ~~ Having grown sick over the cold night, Father Arnoldo blew his nose with a tissue and tucked it into his pocket. He was on his way to deliver grave news, and wasn't too happy to be doing so, either. He knew Matthew from when he was a child, and always was told how close he was to Angelina. Reaching the front gate, he coughed into his hand a few times before weakly opening it and treading toward the front door. He knocked a few times and awaited Matthew's answer, meanwhile blowing his nose into the tissue again. A slight clink was heard as the man unlocked the door, and as he opened it, it was evident that he was in a good mood. But, upon seeing the dismayed expression on the priest's face, his own mood immediately darkened. He could read body language enough to tell that the priest was both sick, and here to deliver bad news. Maybe a bit regretful that he had to be the one to tell Matthew, too. "Good morning, Father Arnoldo..." His greeting, which would normally be enthusiastic, was now somewhat downtrodden. What did Father Arnoldo have to say to him, that was bad news? He had no family anywhere; it wasn't as if he could be here to tell him that his mother or father had died. He went to church every Sunday; The holy man wouldn't be here to lecture him about damnation. So, what...? The door was kept open slightly, but Matthew's figure was hidden behind the majority of it, as if it could protect him from the bad news. He looked gravely at the man and admitted "I am sorry to disturb you at this time, Matthew. I am even more sorry that this disturbance must be of such grave tidings... May I come in?" Matthew couldn't help but hesitate slightly, but opened the door nevertheless. "If you wish..." He responded dully, then walked over to the kitchen. He'd pour some water for the man, and place it at the table. It was customary and polite. Due to his age, the Priest shakily took the small cup and sipped it, nodded graciously to Matthew. Gently, he set the small cup back onto the plate. "Continue." He ordered briskly, taking a seat at the table. Despite pouring a cup for himself, it was obvious that Matthew had no intention of even sipping from it; both of his eyes were fixed onto the Priest's with a mixture of apprehension and coldness. He looked up at Matthew grimly and answered "I am afraid Angelina departed last night..." "... What?" For only a brief moment, Matthew's face reflected shock and sadness, before turning back to the calm face he was displaying just a moment before. Still, the sadness and worry was evident in his eyes, and he wasn't hiding it very well... "How...? Why?!" He explained "It was clear that it was the work of a suit. She had a small piece of metal in her back from one of their weapons." "... Leave. Now." The sence of urgency in his voice bode the priest to leave immediately. He could already feel it building up. Rage. He was going to flip out, and the old man was going to get hurt if he didn't get out of the house as fast as his little boney body could take him. He was going to find a suit, and kill it... Kill all of them. Angelina... ~~ Seven Years Later ~~ Early Awakening "Good mooorning~!" Banging a frying pan and a cowbell together, a small girl in a maid's uniform comically awoke her master, a boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. He fell out of bed and yelled up at her "What was that for?!" She smirked and held her arms behind her back "Oooh~? With a tone like that, I might as well not tell you the good news." He rubbed his head achingly and demanded "What good news?!" She turned toward the door "Ask nicer~..." Sighing, he gave in "Will you please be so kind as to make me aware of this so-called 'Good News'?" Furthering it, she turned to him "...'Make me aware of the good news' dear." He frowned "We're not married." She whined "Sooo~?! Just say it!" Sighing once again, this time placing his hand to his face in aggravation, he charmed "Please tell me the good news, dear..." Smiling and turning to face him, she handed him a package in the shape of a book and said "You received your Level Eight Fire-Branding Spellbook today!" His eyes widening, his hands shook in excitement as he was handed the package "This is good news..." At this he wrapped his arms around the girl and twirled in circles "Awesome! This is already a great day!" She smiled but couldn't help wobble a bit upon being released, her vision having become dazed. Shaking away the daze, she chimed "I'll make eggs, bacon, and porridge for breakfast to top off your great day, dear!" As she turned to the stairwell, she realized another letter was in the mail. Whilst the boy was tearing away at the package, she walked over "Oh, and quite the peculiar letter also was received in the post today. Signed by a Mr. George L. Deacons regarding an invitation of some sort. Must be another party." Not bothering with it, he tossed the letter aside and began reading the book, the world becoming detached at this point. Shaking her head, she thought "Same old Master Aubi..." Thud.... Thud.... The slow, meticulous footsteps of Matthew were barely audible, even if one had been listening closely. He had never been in a rush to get anywhere, really... And the darkening skin under his eyes suggested he hadn't gotten much sleep. Still, he moved slowly towards the door to Aubi's house... He had to look after him after all... Who else did he have?... Besides that "servant". Cracking his neck, Matthew smiled as he walked up to Aubi's home. There was no reason for him to be depressed while he was around Angelina's little brother! Even though he was still depressed!... About... what had happened. He couldn't understand why the boy wasn't depressed, too. While cooking the young master's breakfast, the maid hummed to herself while dancing. She stopped after noticing Matthew walking toward the house and brushed off her uniform hurriedly, hoping he didn't see her through the window. She rushed over to the door and opened it, smiling "Hello, sir! Welcome to the Kainda residence! Is there anything I can do for you?" "Oh, hello!" He called back cheerfully, nodding politely. His hands were folded behind his back, and he tried his best to keep a carefree expression on his face, even though he was eager to see Aubi. "I'm here for Aubi, ma'am." She smiled brightly "May I inquire who's visiting?" "Tell him it's Matthew." She ushered him inside "Very well. Please come in. Can I get you anything? We have Tea and I am just now making eggs, bacon, and porridge if you'd like." "Oh, no! Please. Don't trouble yourself." He mumbled in protest, slowly removing his jacket. It didn't look like he was too bad off! Hot maid that cooked and cleaned for him, almost like a wife. Matthew would have to tease him about it. "Thank you anyway, ma'am." She smiled while heading toward the stairwell that lead to Aubi's personal quarters "Sir, you have a guest to see you!" Ringing down was Aubi's voice "One minute!" Next that was heard was footsteps echoing down the staircase. Motionless, Matthew regarded the foot of the steps with a stoic expression as he considered things before switching back to a cheery one before Aubi reached the bottom of the stairs. How would he present his decision to the boy...? Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Aubi smiled cheerfully at the site of Matthew "Matthew! It's been too long! I haven't seen you since..." His face froze for a moment and he changed the subject hastily "What brings you around here...?" "Oh, well, I heard you were getting married, and I wanted to come see he bride for myself." He nodded to the woman in the room. "She's not tot bad! Bit flat in the chest, though." A laugh escaped his throat, both because he knew the girl would get mad and because Aubi would be embarassed. Aubi blushed embarrassedly while the maid hollared from the kitchen "Hey! I'm not flat!" "Anyway! How are you, Aubi? It's been a while." Skillfully ignoring the maid's comment, he nodded towards the boy who seemed a bit too nervous for someone who was undoubtably around the girl his entire life. Wouldn't he be used to people teasing him about it by now? He smiled and sat on the couch across from Matthew "Oh, I'm great. How are you these days? You look an awful mess so I hope you're getting enough sleep." "I look better than you do, kid." Matthew retorted, frowning. Maybe he'd give him a light tap on the back of his head for that one. It wasn't polite to call people ugly, and the kid needed to learn some manners. Hs smiled lightly "Heh... Sorry. Still, you do look like you need some sleep. Care to stay a while?" "Well, if you don't mind me imposing on your hospitality, I'd love to. If!... That's okay with you, ma'am." His eyes switched focus from Aubi to the maid. She shouldn't have to do twice the amount of work just because Matthew was staying over. Pausing for a moment, he'd wait until she answered before sitting on the couch with Aubi. She smiled while laying breakfast on a tray "Not at all, sir! Welcome!" "Alright, then..." Reluctantly, Matthew plopped down on the couch next to Sadow. His left arm forcibly wrapped itself around the boys neck and pulled him close in a psuedo-headlock; it wasn't choking him, just keeping him there while Matthew used his free hand to give him a noogie. "Any good news? Besides the marriage." Aubi struggled while being noogied "Gah! Let go! And I'm not getting married!" Walking in and setting the tray down on the table, the maid walked over to the coat rack where a broom was leaning. She took hold of it and began sweeping dirt out into the yard. The moment he saw the food put down Matthew released Aubi, then leaned back against the cushion of the couch. Closing his eyes slightly, the man sighed, before opening one eye to glance at Aubi. "Dating?" Aubi closed his eyes annoyedly and scooped up some porridge into his mouth "Of course not, don't be ridiculous." At this, the maid huffed and thought to herself "Whatever..." "Oh... So you're engaged. That's technically dating, y'know." Raising a brow at him, Aubi continued "I'm not engaged." At this, he spiked a scrambled-egg with his fork and raised it into his mouth. "Fine, fine... Calm down, geez..." Matthew sighed, closing the single eye he had opened. Within a few seconds, he had already dozed off... Light snores escaped his lips, showing he was asleep. Finishing his breakfast, he turned to the maid "Elizabet', could you get Matthew a blanket or something?" She nodded and opened a closet door, scrambling out a large, cozy blanket. Carrying it over to Matt's sleeping body, she carefully layed it ontop of him while turning his body so that he is laying on the couch. A smile graced his lips as he slept, but he wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon. Ashes to Ashes As the funeral procession came to a close and the casket was being lowered into the dug-out hole, Aubi stood weeping as others had lowered their heads in solemn prayer. Blue bangs hung out from under a black hat as Matthew kept his head bowed. Angelina was gone, now. There was nothing he could really do about that. A sigh escaped his lips as he completed the prayer. "Amen..." Aubi stayed, shedding tears of mourning, as the others began to shake hands and leave. Dark clouds had formed, and he could already feel sprinkles of rain on his face. It seemed the funeral was over. All that was left now was for Matthew to say his goodbyes, leave, and get over Angelina. Raising his head, he stared blanky at a small boy as the rain began to drench his clothing. Who was he? A nephew, maybe? Aubi stared at the grave and continued to weep to himself. Matthew walked over slowly. He didn't want to startle the boy, and walking over too quickly might make him wary. When he finally reached his position, he kneeled, and planced a firm hand on his shoulder. A reassuring smile was plastered on his face, in a feeble attempt to comfort the child. "Hey... where's your parents?" He managed to croak out "Gone..." "Oh... What about your relatives..? Who looks out for you?" He managed to admit "My... sister..." before going into another sobbing fit. A grim expression overcame the man's face. He could see where this was going. Suddenly, he pulled Aubi into a hug, patting his back as he did so. "... What's your name?" He answered through sniffles "Auburen..." "Auburen..? My name's Matthew. I was a... friend of your sisters. It's nice to meet you." Pausing for a moment, he released the hug and extended a hand towards the boy, a pleasant smile still showing brightly on his face. Auburen smiled weakly and shook Matthew's hand. "Look..." Matthew tried his best to look the boy in the eye and appear as honest as possible. "If you ever need anything, I'll always be here for you, alright..?" The rain was soaking them both. They would have to get out of it soon. Aubi nodded, being comforted and reassured by this man's warm words. "C'mere Auburen, I'll take you home..." Hefting the boy on his back, Matthew carried him in piggy-back position. His blue hair was matted to his face from the rain... but he took his hat and put it on Aubi's head, better to keep him dry. Aubi smiled, his new older brother-figure having been forged for him. Standing on a hill, next to a dead tree was a man wearing a black suit and having an umbrella to shield himself from the rain. He smirked down at the two as the funeral procession came to a close. Another figure, wearing a dark brown suit and, too, carrying an umbrella joined him "Pleased that your wounds have been avenged?" The man replied in a suave, cool voice "While I didn't get to kill her, death still has claimed her. Although, I can't help but wonder who those two were..." The man in brown shrugged it off "Come along now, newbie. You've still got a long ways to go before you qualify as a top-ranking Mod around here..." At this, they left. ---- Twitch... The blue haired man's nose twitched as he rested on the couch. As the first few rays of sunlight streaked across his closed eyes, he began to stir more and more. By the time the sun had completely risen, he was merely laying there with his eyes closed. Matthew hated the mornings. They were detestible. The one thing he would enjoy more than almost anything else would be to sleep straight into the afternoon. Elizabet' smiled at him and layed a plate with fresh brownies and milk next to his bedside, then went up the staircase to wake up Aubi. This caused him to open one eye slowly. Brownies..? For breakfast? Aubi had one hell of a wife... Propping his body into a sitting position, the man immediately began digging in, biting a mouthful of brownie and then guzzling some of the milk, in order to eat them both simultaneously. When she came back down, he'd have to thank her! Aubi and Elizabet' walked down the staircase, the former being extremely tired due to a night's worth of research on his new spell "Urgh... What a night..." "Thank you!" Matthew called to the woman. She was nice... providing for him like this! Belching loudly, then laying his head back on the couch's cushion, he prepared to go back to sleep. Aubi didn't look like much this morning. Not that he ever did. As Aubi was about to slouch into a rocking chair, Elizabet' alerted him "By the way, dear, in your dilly-dallying, you forgot to read this." She handed him the letter invitation from the previous day. Curiously, he tore open the envelope and unfolded the parchment inside. It read: "Dear Arcanus-Kainda, I am Duke George Deacons of the Guild known as the '''Lion-Chariot Crusaders'. After hearing of your talents in the Audiburg Magic-Festival, we have decided it would be in our best interest to courdially invite you to join our ranks. You will be generously paid, along with given warm lodging, food, and the like. Our Headquarters can be found in the elegant and bustling city of Arthstrom. We eagerly await a response. Sincerely yours, George L. Deacon, Duke of Armsworth and Head of the Lion-Chariot Crusaders."'' Aubi looked thoughtfully for a moment. This could be exceptionally grand in terms of both practice and making a good living. The Guilds of this country are proud and strong, and the Lion-Chariot Crusaders are powerful defenders of Arthstrom, despite being newly formed. Perhaps this is what his sister meant when she kept telling him to seek greatness! "Oh? Whadaya got there?" The look of excitement on the kid's face caused Matthew to open one eye and watch him, though he didn't move from his position. His hands flexed in anticipation of the answer. It was making Aubi happy. Matthew hoped it wasn't something stupid. Aubi looked up at him sternly "I was invited... to a Guild." "No reason to be so stoic about it, Aubi." Matthew retorted after catching a hint of the tone of the boy's voice. Aubi grimaced "Well it's kind of a big deal. This could make me alot of money and finally get me out into the world but... A Guild is, usually, a military organization. I could get killed in that sort of business." "... Oh." Matthew had never felt so stupid. "... Well, don't look to me for advice, Aubi. I'd rather you stay here with your girlfriend, but if you want to go, I won't be stopping you..." He mumbled. Nervously, his eyes shifted from the boy to the window. Angelina... I'm sorry... Elizabet' walked in with a tray of fresh brownies "I hope you two have saved room for seconds!" She looked at them both and asked "Why so glum? Is it about the letter...?" The Road Ahead Elizabet' was still urging Aubi to reconsider "But... we'll be so far apart!" Aubi didn't look at her but kept packing "It's a three days' journey by foot, Elizabet'. We won't be that far." She followed him and was still holding an extra pair of folded clothes "But... It's dangerous and we might never see each other again..." He took them from her and placed them neatly in his backpack over a cloth keep his potions safe at the bottom. "I'll be surrounded by faithful comrades who can keep me safe if the needed." She used her last option, and got in front of him as he was about to go down the staircase. She gave what she called "puppy-dog eyes" and exclaimed "I-I'll be so lonely without you..." Knowing the trick all too well, Aubi replied "Not only will Ju-Ju visit but you are surrounded by neighbors out here in the country." Giving a look of discouragement, Elizabet' bowed her head sadly. Aubi lifted her chin up and looked into her eyes "Don't worry, I will not be harmed." She then walked over to a small dresser next to the window in his room and took out a locket. She handed it to him and he sighed aggravatingly "Elizabet'..." She persisted "Just take it. It will bring you good fortune, and return you back safely." Aubi hesitatedly nodded and placed the necklace around his neck. She smiled thankingly in return. Matthew... was waiting by the door. His large, hulking, armored frame blocked the doorway as he waited for Aubi to come back downstairs. That was when Matthew would confront him. True, he did not want Aubi to leave. That's why he would confront him. When Aubi tried to leave, Matthew would propose to him the prospect of them traveling together. The boy was naive. He needed someone to look after him. Aubi walked down the staircase with Elizabet' and was soon haulted by Matthew. He looked sternly at him in a comical light "What are you doing, Matthew...?" "Stopping you from leaving." Matthew pointed out the obvious, frowning at the boy. Elizabet' looked upset. "Temporarily, anyway. I want to make sure you're sure about what you're doing." Aubi nodded "I'm sure." The man smiled at the boy. "Good! Because I'm coming with you, squirt." Almost hard enough to cause pain, Matthew patted Aubi on the head. It was meant as an affectionate gesture, but also one to show how much he meant what he was saying. Aubi was in disbelief "W-What?!" Nori cleared his throat. "'''I am coming with you." '''He repeated, frowning. He asked with a furled brow "W-Why...?"